


The Beginning of Baby Sho's Joyful Days

by mocorin



Series: Baby S.S. [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocorin/pseuds/mocorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho was thirsty after a tiring dance practice. So, he drank the water from Nino's bottle. Unfortunately he didn't know what's inside it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Baby Sho's Joyful Days

  
  
“Wrong move, Sakurai! Lift your elbow more and stay focus!” said the instructor strictly.  
“What’s with him today?” Nino asked by poking his elbow to Ohno.  
“Hmm... I don’t know. Maybe Sho-kun is tired already. Well, you know how full his schedule is.” Ohno answered.  
“Tanaka-san, can I take a break for a while?” Sho panted. His sweat running through his sweat shirt.  
“Let’s end this for today. You look pale already. Go get some rest and ask Ohno-kun for an extra practice later. I want to see you dancing perfectly by tomorrow!” The instructor commanded then he left the room.  
“Are you okay, Sho-san?” Jun asked, tapping Sho’s sloping shoulder.  
“I’m okay. Ah sorry for keeping you guys until this late” Sho eyed his bandmates with his apologetic face.  
“It’s okay Sho-chan! Just rest for now. I’ll help you later. I’m free today!” Aiba grinned widely.  
Ohno, Nino, and Jun nodded at Aiba’s remarks and smiled at Sho. Nino then walked to Sho and grabbed his shoulders and led him to the dressing room.  
“Come on old man, let’s get some drinks!” Nino said cheerfully.  
Sho smiled at that, he was glad he had them who always supported him.  
“Thanks, guys...”  
  
“I’m going to the shower first! Who wants to take a shower with me?!” Aiba asked happily as he rushed into the shower room not forgetting the towel.  
“Baka! Why don’t you shower alone? Why do you need someone just for shower?” Jun smacked Aiba’s head with his bottle.  
“Ouch! It hurts, Matsujun” Aiba rubbed his head.  
“Hmm... Because showering alone is lonely? Oh and and and showering together can save water and time! And I can scrub your back. I know you can’t reach your back!” Aiba answered.  
“I don’t mind showering together. Let’s go in together!” Ohno invited the others.  
“It sounds fun, Leader. Let’s go!” Nino said as he grabbed Ohno’s butt.  
“Ergh... You guys are disgusting..” Jun snorted.  
“Sho-san, are you going in?” Jun asked.  
“Nah later, you guys can go first. I’m still catching my breath here. And I’m still full of sweat.” Sho said as he stretched his stiff body.  
  
Sho could hear the laughter from his spot. He lay down on the couch, sighing deeply. Feeling thirsty, he jumped out from the couch and searched for a drink.  
  
 _Damn, why isn’t there a drink here?_  
  
He saw a yellow drinking bottle poking out from Nino’s bag.  
  
 _Is it Nino’s? He won’t mind me drinking from his bottle, right? I’ll refill it later anyway._  
  
Sho gulped down the water until the bottle’s empty.  
“Fuwaaah... That’s refreshing! ” Sho said to himself.  
He put the bottle on the table and lay down on the couch again.  
  
 _I feel so sleepy... I better get a nap for a while. I’m sure those guys will take a long time in the shower. They can wake me up after they have finished._  
  
Not long after that, Sho drifted off to dreamland.  
  
“Nino! Stop harassing Leader won’t you?! You've done nothing but groping his butt since we entered the shower!” Aiba protested.  
“Are you jealous, Aiba-sshi? Do you want me to grope your butt too?” Nino smirked.  
“No, I’m not!” Aiba stomped on his feet not knowing that his towel slowly loosened from the waist and dropped to the floor.  
“WOO so big...” Ohno said in low voice.  
“Ohno-san!” Aiba quickly covered his lower part with the towel and rushed to the dressing room to get his clothes.  
Ohno and Nino laughed loudly at that.  
  
“AAAHHHHHHH!!” Nino and Ohno could hear Jun’s girly scream from the door.  
“What happened?” Ohno asked quickly, facing Nino.  
“Maybe Sho-chan broke his precious perfume bottle?” The brat said, giggling.  
Ohno joined him giggling as they walked to the dressing room.  
“What happened, Jun? We heard your scream from the shower room, you know.” Ohno said.  
“Your scream was so girly Jun! You better wear a skirt then scream like that again.” The brat said as he arrived at the dressing room.  
  
Jun, who is dressed completely now, pointed at the couch nervously. Beside the couch, there was Aiba, who was still in his towel only, crouching down and poking something on the couch.  
“Leader, there’s a baby here! He’s such a cuticle!” Aiba poked the baby’s chubby cheek.  
True enough, there was a baby, sucking his right thumb and still sleeping peacefully.  
“Don’t you find it weird?! Why is there a baby in our dressing room?! And, and... Sho-san’s clothes are still on the couch!” Jun spoke in one go without taking a breath.  
“Is it Sho-chan’s baby?! He looks like Sho-chan when he’s little. Look at his forehead! It’s definitely Sho-chan’s!” Nino walked towards the baby and crouched down beside Aiba.  
Aiba and Nino kept on playing with the baby’s cheeks. Nino then pinched the chubby cheek. Slowly, the baby started frowning and tears could be seen now.  
  
*hiccups*  
  
Thanks to Aiba and Nino, they woke the baby up.  
“Huwaaaaaaaa!!” The baby cried. The rumor that baby’s cry can damage your hearing is proven.  
“Aiba! It’s your fault! Why did you poke his cheek?!” Nino said as he covered his ears.  
“It’s not me! You’re the one who pinched his cheek!!” Aiba and Nino argued.  
“Come here, baby, baby... Don’t cry... You’re okay... You’ll be fine.” Ohno soothed the baby as he lifted him up and rubbed his back gently. He swayed to the left and right to calm the baby.  
The baby sniffed on Ohno’s shoulder. The cries had stopped. The baby nuzzled Ohno’s neck and back to sleep.  
Jun could only shook his head in disbelieve. His idol, his senpai... Had a baby already? And he didn’t tell us?! Who’s the mother of this baby?! Jun sat in depression. His head hanging low. Jun looked lifeless in the corner.  
“Where’s Sho-kun?” Now Ohno mentioned it. How come the daddy’s not here when his baby cried. More importantly, the baby was naked. He could be sick ifhe stayed like this!  
  
Nino looked all over the room then he found his now empty yellow drinking bottle.  
“N-No way...” He walked to his beloved drinking bottle.  
“NOOOO!!!” He suddenly cried, grabbing the edge of the table.  
“What’s wrong, Nino?” Ohno asked, still holding the baby.  
“You won’t believe this. But...” Nino said nervously.  
“But what, Nino?! Spill it!” Jun still in his depression, asked him harshly.  
“T-THAT BABY IS SHO-CHAN HIMSELF!” Nino pointed the baby who was in Ohno’s embrace.  
“EEEEEEEEHHH?!” They said in unison, not believing (sounded as shock as ever).  
The baby stirred again, he started to frown.  
“Uhnnnnn...” The baby rubbed his eyes with his tiny knuckle cutely while the other hand grabbing Ohno’s neck.  
 “Sssshhh, sleep baby, sleep...” Ohno patted his head gently and rocking him again.  
The baby started to relax and sleep again. After he’s surely asleep, Ohno laid the baby down on the couch and covered him with Sho’s fresh shirt.  
  
“What do you mean this baby is Sho himself?!” Ohno asked Nino quietly.  
Aiba and Jun sat near them to hear the whole conversation.  
Nino sat on the floor as if he’s being punished by their leader, his head hanging low.  
“I’m sure Sho-chan drank the liquor from my bottle.” He answered.  
“What’s wrong with that?! How can that makes him a baby?!” Jun joined the interrogation.  
“It’s... It’s no ordinary water...”  
“What do you mean, Nino-chan?” Aiba also interrogated him.  
“Y-you know... This water... This water is the one that keeps me look young... But Sho-san drank too much of it... No wonder he turned into a baby.. I’m sorry!”  
“What?! H-How?!”  Ohno couldn’t make a full sentence now.  
  
“I found a fountain of youth when I went to Amazon years ago. At first, I didn’t think it was true. But I tried a sip of it then it turned me a year younger. This is why I always look like seventeen. Since then, I keep on going back to Amazon to get the water. I usually take a sip of it every week. But Sho-san drank it all. Too much drinking of it can turn you many years younger!!” Nino said, half screaming.  
The room became silent, only the light snore from the baby could be heard.  
Jun crawled slowly to the baby.  
“This... Baby... Is Sho-san?” He touched the baby’s head with eyes full of tears.  
 “So... Sho-san hasn’t had baby yet?” He smiled at the baby and wiped his tears away then he punched his fist to the air victoriously.  
“Can he turn back?” Aiba asked.  
“I... I don’t know about that... I have to ask the people who lives near that fountain of youth!”  
“So... What do we have to do now? What about Arashi?!” Ohno grabbed his head in frustration.  
  
*****  
  
“Hngggggg...” Baby Sho stirred from his sleep. His cute tiny knuckle rubbed his eyes. Not finding his papa and mama, he started to sob.  
“Papa... Mama... Where are you? PAPA!! MAMA!!” Baby Sho jumped out from the couch and ran all over the room trying to find his papa and mama.  
  
Suddenly he heard a click from the door.  
  
“Sho-chan, you’re awake!” Nino skipped to Sho and crouched down to pat his fluffy hair.  
“Who are you? Papa and mama are gone. They left Sho-chan alone here...” Sho cried.  
Fat droplets of tears rolling down on his chubby cheeks uncontrollably then he started to cry loudly.  
“Aw... Sho-chan... Don’t cry!” Nino bit his lips, not knowing what to do.  
“Your papa and mama... Hmm... They’re... They’re searching for gold medal for Sho-chan. But they need to slay the monsters out there to get the gold medal!”  
“Sho-chan doesn’t want medal! Sho-chan wants papa and mama!” He continued to sob.  
Nino palmed his face. Suddenly an idea came to his mind.  
“Do you know what can the gold medal do?”  
Sho shook his head.  
  
“Once you have the gold medal, you can get anything you want from it. That’s why your papa and mama are trying so hard to get it. Sho-chan wants a lot of teddies and candies right? Papa and mama are trying to collect them for you! But it will take some time to get it... So, your papa and mama asked me to take care of you for a while! Papa and mama won’t be back if you don’t be a good boy.” Nino grinned.  
“Really? Sho-chan will get teddies and candies if Sho-chan be a good boy?” His eyes sparkled at that.  
“Un! Of course!” Nino nodded.  
“Papa and mama told me to not speak to strangers. Are you lying to me?” Sho rolled his eyes and frowned.  
“Darn, Sho is smart already since this age.” Nino murmured.  
“I’m not lying! I’m Ninomiya Kazunari! I know you’re Sakurai Sho. I even know your papa’s and mama’s name! See! We’re not strangers! I know your name and you know mine.”  
Sho lifted his eyebrow.  
  
“Okay! Nice to meet you, Ninomiya-san!” Sho gave Nino his toothy smile then bowed politely.  
Nino felt relieved. He then noticed that Sho didn’t have proper clothes to wear.  
“Sho-chan, come here, I’ll put this on for you. I’ll buy you decent clothes later.” He put Sho’s fresh clothes on baby Sho. Sho looked very adorable in his own adult-size clothes. Of course the clothes were very big on him. But at least Sho wouldn’t get cold with this.  
“Sho-chan... Do you know how old you are?” Nino asked.  
“Four!!” He grinned.  
  
A four year-old Sho was in front of Nino now. He turned to 27 years younger?!  
Nino couldn’t hold his urge to squish Sho now.  
“Sho-chaaaann... SO CUTE!!” He hugged Sho tightly and pinched the chubby cheeks gently.  
“Oh don’t call me Ninomiya-san please. Just call me Kazu-papa.”  
“Kazu... Papa?” Sho poked Nino’s cheek cutely.  
“Yes, yes I’m your papa, Sho-chan!” Nino hugged baby Sho again and messed his fluffy hair.  
  
Suddenly the door opened. The Aiba, Jun, and Ohno entered the room.  
“Sho-chaaaaaaannn!!” Aiba ran towards Sho to hug him but Sho hid himself behind Nino.  
“Kazu-papa who are they?!” Sho tugged Nino’s pants, hugging his leg tightly.  
“Don’t worry, Sho-chan, they’re Kazu-papa’s friends. They won’t bite.” Nino pushed him forward to face the others.  
“KAZU-PAPA?!” Jun and Aiba screamed angrily. Nino scratched the back of his ear and smirked.  
“Why do you call him Kazu-papa, Sho-san?! Urm... Ah I mean, Sho-chan...” Jun crouched down.  
“Yes why do you call him Kazu-papa?! This brat isn’t your papa! You’re deceived!” Aiba continued.  
“Kazu-papa! They’re scary!!” Baby Sho hid his face again in Nino’s pants and sobbed.  
“Stop it, Jun, Aiba! You’re scaring him!” Nino smacked their heads.  
  
Ohno crouched down and touched baby Sho’s head.  
“What’s wrong, Sho-chan? They’re not scary... They just want to play with you. You don’t need to cry. Good boy doesn’t cry.” Ohno smiled warmly at him.  
Baby Sho stopped sobbing and peeked from Nino’s pants to see Ohno.  
“Sho-chan is a good boy, right?” Ohno continued.  
Baby Sho nodded. “Sho-chan is a good boy. Good boy doesn’t cry.” He wiped his tears and walked towards Ohno.  
“What’s your name, uncle?” He tilted his head adorably.  
“Ohno Satoshi, just Toshi is fine.” Ohno smiled again and patted baby Sho’s shoulder.  
“Toshi... Uncle Toshi, I love you!” Baby Sho kissed Ohno’s cheek suddenly. Ohno was surprised when he came to reality, he then hugged baby Sho tightly.  
“I love you too, Sho-chan! You’re too cute!”  
“Uncle Toshi is so kind! That’s why I love you!”  
“EH?! You didn’t say that you love me, Sho-chan!” Nino protested.  
Sho then went to Ohno’s side and stuck his tongue out.  
  
Aiba and Jun laughed hard at that.  
“He doesn’t like you, Nino! What’s with that Kazu-papa?! Hahaha!” Aiba laughed as he held his stomach.  
“I won’t lose! I have to win Sho-san’s heart!” Jun told himself quietly.  
He walked towards Sho and fished his hand out to Sho.  
“Nice to meet you, Sho-chan. I’m Jun! Let’s be friends!” Jun smiled.  
Baby Sho then stared at Ohno as if asking his permission. Ohno just nodded at that.  
Baby Sho also fished his tiny hand out to Jun. Jun’s face turned so bright at that and shook Sho’s tiny hand.  
“Friends!” Sho grinned widely.  
“Sho-chaaaann... What about me?” Aiba whined.  
“You are?” Baby Sho lifted his eyebrow at Aiba.  
“I’m Aiba! Aiba Masaki! I can be your friend! I can even show you some animals you have never seen before!” Aiba tried to persuade him.  
“Sho-chan wants to see animals!” Baby Sho hopped happily hearing that.  
“Sho-chan... Don’t forget you have papa here. Kazu-papa...” Nino whined, pointed himself.  
Baby Sho was too hyper to hear Nino’s whine. Baby Sho jumped onto Ohno’s lap.  
“Uncle Toshi, let’s go! Animals! Sho-chan likes animals!” He tugged Ohno’s sleeve.  
  
“Leader, how about work?” Jun whispered to Ohno.  
“I’ll talk about it later. I hope we can get some days off to take care of Sho while waiting for the information from Nino.” Ohno glared at Nino.  
Nino shivered at that and rushed out of the room.  
“We’ll take a good care of Sho-chan, ne?” Ohno patted baby Sho’s head once again and he felt his heart became warm as baby Sho grinned at him.  
“Un!” Baby Sho agreed happily.


End file.
